


你们学校拍视频吗？

by huaifengdetuzi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaifengdetuzi/pseuds/huaifengdetuzi
Summary: 论坛体极度沙雕





	你们学校拍视频吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写  
> 大家凑合看哈

楼主

大家的学校有没有通知让大家拍视频为武汉加油啊？  
我只想知道是不是只有我一个人要经历这个？

1L

不楼主，我们也要！

2L

+1

3L

+1

4L

+1

5L

+1

6L

我想打断一下，你们学校都有什么要求？  
(我好看看是不是只有我们学校那么变态)

7L

对对对，我也想知道，大家要求一不一样。

8L

我先说我们的要求啊  
老师要求我们集体念一段演讲稿(？)一人几句的那种，然后发录音过去，他们再整合剪辑配图。我觉得这已经很过分了！这超级羞耻的啊！

9L

这哪里过分了？

10L

就是！

11L

连我们的百分之十都不到！

12L

就是！

13L

我们学校的那才叫一个羞耻！

14L

就是！

15L

严重怀疑10 12 14都是一个人

16L

我也觉得

17L

不用怀疑，都是本少爷！

18L

那你们说说你们学校有啥是比我们学校过分的啊？我还等着比较呐！

19L

对，我们都等着呐！

20L

我也等着  
(但是说实话8L那个真的不算什么。)

21L

没人说吗？

22L

大家快来说呀！我瓜子都准备好了(不是)

23L

没人说我就先说一个

24L  
我等等再说，我怕我说出来就是最羞耻的了，所以我想压轴！

25L

24L，你成功引起了我的注意。

26L

24L，过来小宝贝儿

27L

24L，别跑呀，乖乖~

28L

24L，别害怕宝贝儿，我轻点。

29L(楼主)

为啥你们都扛着品如的衣柜？

30L

给品如留两件衣服吧，她都没衣服穿了！

31L

楼上几位，优秀！  
但是话说回来，23L呐？还等着你呐！

32L

就是！

33L

看来那位少爷又来了。

34L

少爷？好像哪里不对，不过不管了，23L哪里去了？

35L

我在打字啊！！！你们刷这么快干嘛！！！  
我们学校要我们录视频，露脸的那种，再每个人说几句武汉加油是话，还要配舞蹈！！！我一个肢体极度不协调的人配舞蹈？？搞我？？

36L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

37L

红红火火恍恍惚惚

38L

红红火火恍恍惚惚何厚铧会画画画画画韩红(我比楼上多~)

39L

……(这盲目的比较)

40L

怕不是个傻子吧？

41L(楼主)

佛曰，看破不说破。  
嘘！

42L

楼主真相了。

43L

哈哈哈哈哈

44L

……你们这么欺负我吗？

45L

这样看来突然觉得我们也还好了，就是拍个视频说个祝福语，不用配啥舞蹈的。  
但就是露脸让我很难接受！！！  
我现在都窝在家里多久了，露脸？！！我的天啊！！！

46L

深有体会！  
我自打过完年，就没刮过胡子。

47L

卧槽，流批！

48L

老铁，666

49L

我两个月没剪头发了，我骄傲了吗？

50L

姐妹，才两个月而已，没事的。

51L

就是，长不到腰的。

52L

但我是男的啊！  
两个月没剪头发明白吗？我现在就好像一个放荡不羁的艺术家！

53L

兄弟，有个东西叫推子晓得不？自己个儿推呗。

54L(楼主)

无知询问，那是啥？

55L

我还想要个发型啊，那玩意儿推完了，我跟刚刚从教导主任办公室出来的一样。

56L

难道只有本少爷一个人天天坚持洗头刮胡子吗？我果真是个精致的人！

57L

长这样，楼主  
[图片][图片]

58L(楼主)

多谢科普。  
(话说，是不是有点儿歪？)

59L

恐怕只有楼主一个人还记得这个楼是说啥的了。哈哈哈哈哈

60L

56L不愧是少爷  
红红火火恍恍惚惚何厚铧会画画画画画韩红

61L

楼上……一语中的啊！  
看大家都在分享，我也说说我们的要求吧。  
就是之前那种为武汉热干面加油的那个，要我们拿着美食拍视频。  
我其实觉得还可以，但问题就是，我也不知道我们这的美食是啥啊！

62L

同感，自己好像永远不知道自己住的地方有啥特色好吃的。

63L

我们学校也有这样的要求。

64L

我也是，我该拿点什么呐？我就觉得我家这边盛产土豆，我总不能拿俩洗干净的土豆吧？

65L

洗干净就没有意义了，你应该找新鲜的。

66L

带着泥土的芬芳

67L

就是刚刚下地刨出来的那种！

68L(楼主)

现在是几月份？咋能下地刨出来？

69L

有道理！那这就可以拖延作业了嘛！

70L

楼上好有道理！

71L

我家盛产大米，你们说我该扛着多少斤的大米拍视频呐？

72L

卧槽！楼上是大力水手吗？  
(不过咱俩可能是一个地方的，认个亲吧)

73L

来来来，两眼泪汪汪！

74L

楼主说说你们的要求吧，你说完了我压轴！

75L

越发的期待了！  
(绝对没有看热闹不嫌事大的嫌疑)

76L

我也。。。。

77L(楼主)

嘘！  
接下来我说，都听着。

78L

嗯呐，好

79L

我们闭嘴！

80L

那还说？！  
(我是不是也说了？)

81L(楼主)

……我就应该直接说，和你们发那些废话干嘛？  
我们学校的要求也是拍视频，露脸的那种，但是可以戴口罩，正好也算防疫期间嘛。拿啥都可以，吃的特产啥都行。  
然后我就和我同市的同学商量拿啥，他们说，咱们去找点儿煤矿拿着……  
我也不敢呀，那黑漆漆的多吓人。

82L

有特色，一看就知道是哪的了！

83L

哈哈哈哈哈

84L(楼主)

不算完，我室友和我关系不错，说，那不用，直接来我家几个人抱着我就等于抱着煤了……

85L

哈哈哈哈哈  
楼主我相信我，我真的很心疼你的

86L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

87L

我们受过训练，一般不笑，除非忍不住。  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

89L(楼主)

你们笑够了吗？

90L

等会儿，楼主，我现在笑的没力气打字说我们的要求。

91L

隔空为楼上送力气。

92L

来来来，我压轴！  
我们学校是这样的，也是要我们拍视频，每个人不超过十秒钟，总体不超过三分钟，要带着特色的那种，有民族服装是要穿着的，要露脸，不能戴口罩，因为是在家里拍(好吧这个理由我相信了)  
还要说名字，就是自报家门的那种  
我是谁谁谁我在哪哪哪我怎么怎么样为武汉加油  
上面是模板  
当然了，没有民族服饰就要说方言还在拿什么特色的东西上镜。  
问题就是，我家这边吧，产坦克大炮的，我去哪给他扛个炮筒去？！

93L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

94L

我的妈！你压轴果然对了。红红火火恍恍惚惚何厚铧会画画画画画韩红，狼人啊！

95L(楼主)

这样一看，他们扛着我也不是不可以了！

96L

楼主是有多黑啊！  
(抱头鼠窜)

97L(楼主)

你是窜不过老鼠的！放弃吧！

98L  
笑归笑，但也还是希望武汉早点儿好呀！

99L

对滴，大家苦中作乐嘛！

100L

行了，也满足我压轴的愿望了！开心~

101L

我就想问一句，我手里没有煎饼卷大葱也没有鲅鱼饺子，怎么代表青岛呐？

102L

我是广东人，我代表白切鸡为武汉加油！

103L

哈哈哈哈楼上优秀啊！

104L

那我呐？我们盛产钢筋，我难道把房子拆了漏出混凝土钢筋条再抱着吗？

105L

dbq这个有歧义  
不是我想笑的，红红火火恍恍惚惚

106L

杠精？

107L

靠！我都没觉得钢筋有啥问题，直到楼上打出来。

108L

那看来把家刨了的时候还要注意啊，别砸着电脑，毕竟最后还要用电脑加字幕呐！

109L

就是！

110L

少爷，您这个点儿？不休息吗？为晚上的工作养精蓄锐？

111L

我是有正经工作的少爷！  
不是你们想的那个少爷！

112L

我们想啥了呀？乖乖？

113L(楼主)

你们太骚了，扛不住啊！！！

114L

哈哈哈，看来楼主还需要锻炼

115L

我刚刚去问了一下啥时候我们视频上交截止。

116L

你问这个干嘛？

117L

也许是乖孩子，要早点儿交作业吧。  
(当然我是不相信的)

118L

……

119L

我好找时间收拾一下自己去海边拍啊！我们可以在户外拍，我就住在海边还不让我去浪一下？

120L

海边拍？

121L

请问你是哪吒吗？

122L

你要闹海吗？

123L

你爸爸是李靖吗？

124L

我可以见妲己吗？

125L

楼上怎么画风突变？  
(话说我也想见，可以吗？)

126L

我也……

127L

能给我寄一份过来吗？  
不过话说回来，在海边拍视频，我只能想到婚纱照。

128L

还有写真

129L

还有不穿衣服的那种写真  
(擦擦鼻血！)  
小姐姐身材怎么样？(不是)

130L

我是男的……

131L

怎么全是男的？

132L

我也觉得神奇

133L

这个贴子真的都是男的，楼主也是吗？

134L(楼主)

我不想承认，但我确实是男的

135L

你一男的不知道啥是推子？

136L

你一男的不敢去挖煤？

137L

你一男的怕黑？

138L

你一男的……(没词了)欺骗我们感情？

139L

楼主可能不是怕黑，只是讨厌……

140L

楼主说过，我们要看破不说破。  
嘘！  
(来，跟我学~)

141L

嘘！

142L

嘘！

143L

停！  
我想去厕所了！

145L(楼主)

是不是你们觉得我不光黑，还瞎？看不见上面那几个人？

146L

确认了，楼主不是怕黑！

147L

没事楼主，你可以治好自己的眼睛的。

148L

对啊，楼主你要加油！你要相信自己！

149L

就像我们相信武汉一样！

150L(楼主)

……

151L(楼主)

好了，你们都给我闭嘴！大家好好拍视频吧，楼主也滚了！  
希望我们拍完视频武汉就好了~  
就到这吧  
封楼了！！！  
(才不是为了逼死强迫症，略略略略)


End file.
